


Predator

by History_Buff



Series: The Inglorious Union of Science and Might [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Hyouga Is His Own Warning, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Our Art 'n Fics Feed, Trigger warning cause Hyouga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/History_Buff/pseuds/History_Buff
Summary: Hyouga is on the prowl. Poor Senku doesn't know what's coming.Or,The author tries her hand at A/B/O.
Relationships: Hyouga/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: The Inglorious Union of Science and Might [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541413
Comments: 38
Kudos: 293





	Predator

Hyouga could smell an Omega on the wind. 

It was a scent as sharp as it was sweet, like burning sage, and its intensity made his mouth water in primal hunger. _Now is _**_not_** _the time_, he berated himself as he made his way towards the little village that Tsukasa had sent him to.

However, the closer he got to the village, the stronger the scent became, nearly overpowering the faint trail he had been following before. He wondered idly what the Omega looked like. 

His mind conjured a vision of some busty female, simpering and weak-kneed in her pre-heat. The thought killed the burgeoning hardness in his pants. If there was one thing he couldn’t  _ stand _ , it was weakness of any kind.

Then he stood before the enemy, a wispy little Beta with poor eyesight and strong determination, and all the thoughts of the Omega were lost to the thrill of the fight.

The Beta was good, even though Hyouga was only toying with him. He managed, for a short time, to block whatever Hyouga threw at him.

But time was of the essence, and Hyouga grew bored with the games.

As he was about to deliver the final, killing blow, ignoring the weak bleating of the blonde guard, he was distracted by a  _ bang!  _ and a  _ splash! _

Ishigami Senku was  _ alive _ .

The nuisance that Tsukasa obsessed over, the fabled scientific genius, was alive and kicking. And, judging by the smell that wafted over the scent of gunpowder,  _ he  _ was the Omega that Hyouga was chasing. 

Hyouga grinned beneath his mask. 

Things were about to get  _ fun. _

***

The little bastard  _ outsmarted  _ him. Hyouga would be impressed if he wasn’t so pissed. 

He watched as the weak brutes sent to accompany him choked to death on the acidic air, taking sick pleasure in watching them writhe. How did an  _ Omega  _ of all things one-up him?

He stewed on that as he made his way back to Tsukasa’s hideout.

“Hyouga-sama, are you all right?” Homura asked, her scent betraying her genuine worry.

Hyouga could have snorted in derision. Homura was weak, though less than most, and he barely tolerated her on a good day.

“I’m fine,” he said shortly, picking up his pace through the woods.

“But Hyouga-sama-”

“I said I’m  _ fine. _ ” he snapped.

Homura quieted after that, her scent clouded with anxiety and worry. It turned Hyouga’s stomach in disgust.

Eventually, they made it back to Tsukasa’s hiding spot.

The Alpha’s musk pervaded the area, as Tsukasa was adamant about “not denying his nature” or some other bullshit. Hyouga personally thought it as an excuse not to bathe, and the musk of another Alpha chafed at his sensitive nose.

“Ishigami Senku is alive.” he reported, his senses attuned to Tsukasa’s reaction. “Gen lied to us.” He left out the part of Senku being an Omega, as the explanation of  _ just how he knew  _ would be too troublesome.

Tsukasa did not disappoint. His scent turned eager at the news, with a hint of worry and an undercurrent of regret. There was also a note of longing, which was  _ interesting _ .

It seemed their Esteemed Leader had  _ feelings  _ for the little wisp of an Omega. Hyouga filed that thought away for use later. 

“Thank you for all your help, Hyouga.” Tsukasa said, patting him on the back. “You’re a credit to your dynamic.”

The little shit looked so  _ earnest  _ as he said it, too. It chafed on Hyouga’s nerves to play second fiddle to an utter fool like Tsukasa. But he had his uses, so Hyouga grit his teeth behind his mask and took the backhanded compliment with more grace than it deserved.

As night fell, Hyouga took his position at the watch at the Cave of Miracles. 

The moon’s full, silver light illuminated the area, not that Hyouga needed it. As he kept his senses attuned to his surroundings, he felt his mind wander once again to the strange Omega Senku. 

From his strange hair to intoxicating scent to those captivating crimson eyes—not to mention his frankly impressively sharp mind—he was an enticing package that Hyouga wanted desperately to get his hands on.    
  
He wondered, idly, how he would be in the throes of his heat, which should hit full force any day now. Would he be feisty? Would he fiercely defend his little nest, hissing and clawing even as Hyouga took him? 

He imagined what would happen if his seed  _ took _ . What the pretty, feisty Omega would look like rounded and full with his pups. The image alone was enough to nearly send him over the edge.   
  
The fantasies were endless, and kept Hyouga company through the long, cold hours of the night.

He briefly wondered if he should bring his fantasies into reality, if the saucy little slice of Omega was worth pursuing. 

He thought again to what the outcome of such an encounter could be, the potential of  _ his  _ litter being borne by such a tempting little prize…

By the time dawn broke, he’d made his decision. 

***

His opportunity came when someone in Tsukasa’s inner circle recommended they do some reconnaissance, to properly ascertain the reach and development of the Kingdom of Science. 

Hyouga listened impassively as they quibbled over who to send, with Ukyo being the frontrunner, thanks to his sharp hearing.

Tsukasa looked in over his head, unsure how to quiet the weak bleating of the sheep before him. For all of his strength, he really was a weak leader.

Hyouga silenced them all with an icy aura and two short words.

“I’ll go.”

Tsukasa frowned. “Are you sure?” he asked. “I might need you here, if things go sideways. Why not send Homura instead?”

Hyouga kept down a growl of frustration. “Homura is very capable,” he lied, “but something this delicate requires a defter hand, and utmost secrecy. Gen already turned traitor, who knows who else amongst us will fall prey to Senku’s charms?”

“And how can you be so sure  _ you  _ won’t?” an ugly little bootlicker sneered.

Hyouga smiled deceptively, his aura bland as he replied, “The little whelp is not  _ that  _ tempting of a prize.”

He watched in amusement as Tsukasa tensed at the insult. Oh, this was too easy.

“Very well,” Tsukasa bit, “if you’re so sure of yourself, you can go. I expect a full report in a week.”

Hyouga hid a manic grin beneath his mask. “Oh don’t worry, Tsukasa- _ sama _ ,” he said, his voice like poisoned honey, “I’ll be  _ thorough  _ in my investigation.”

***

It was night when Hyouga crept up on the sleeping village. He swept past the sleeping blonde guard from last time, keeping to the shadows and following the sweet scent of the Omega through the simple layout.

His nose led him to a small observatory. He stood at the base of the ladder, his pupils dilated at the thought of the exquisite prize that lay beyond.

Senku was clearly in the throes of his heat, the scent overwhelming to Hyouga’s nose. It was mouth-wateringly tempting, and Hyouga could feel his fangs itching at the urge to  _ bite, mark his mate. _

Never one to deny his nature, he swept quietly up the ladder into the observatory proper.

There his prey lay spread out on the wooden floor, slumbering peacefully. He was a vision in the waning moonlight, slender limbs splayed out like a feast that Hyouga was all too eager to partake in.

Hyouga crept up upon his trophy, lowering himself gently to the floor so as not to disturb his quarry’s guileless slumber. Carefully, slowly, Hyouga slipped his hand underneath the covers, inching his way towards the front of the Omega’s skirt. 

He gently gripped the Omega’s hardening cock, slowly stroking and teasing Senku to full mast. The Omega began to squirm in his sleep, bucking his hips and unleashing soft, breathy moans of ecstasy. 

Hyouga could feel his own hardness stretching his pants, but the sight of this helpless Omega sprawled out before him, writhing in pleasure had him rather ...  _ distracted _ .

He slowly pumped Senku’s cock, gaining speed as his prey’s hips bucked faster and faster into his hand. A twitch of the limbs and a hitch of breath signaled Senku’s impending orgasm.

Hyouga  _ tsk’ _ d under his breath. That wouldn’t do.

He gripped the base of Senku’s cock violently, preventing him from coming without permission. Hyouga wasn’t done toying with his prey yet.

The ruined orgasm brought the little Omega into the waking world, hazy and disoriented with pleasure.

“Wh-whuzz goin’ on?” he asked muzzily, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

Hyouga put a finger to his mask in a shushing gesture. “Shhh, now little one,” he said, “You’ll wake the whole village.”

His rumbling baritone snapped Senku out of his pleasant stupor. 

“Oh fuck,” he said, taking in the full sight of Hyouga in all his moonlit glory,  _ “You, _ ” he spat.

Hyouga grinned beneath his mask and began stroking Senku’s oversensitive cock once more, stroking his thumb over the head.

The little Omega threw his head back, obviously in distress. “Why-  _ ah _ \- why are you  _ here? _ ” he demanded, grabbing at Hyouga’s wrist in an ineffectual attempt to stop him.

“You’re in heat, Senku,” Hyouga rumbled, not slowing his hand, “I could smell you miles off.”

“That’s-  _ uh-  _ that’s impossible!” Senku said. “The only dynamic with that sharp of a sense of smell are-” he stopped, grip slackening in realization.

Hyouga’s eyes were wide open with menacing delight. “Alpha Primes,” he rumbled. “Very  _ good, _ little Senku.”

Hyouga took sadistic glee in imagining what was running through Senku’s head. Alpha Primes were the best of the best, and, like their Omegan counterparts, made up a very small portion of the population. They were faster, stronger, with keener senses, most notably their olfactory sense.

“H-how?” Senku asked between gasps. The fact that he was still coherent was a problem that Hyouga would fix shortly. “Gen- Gen said that you were-” He trailed off as Hyouga twisted his wrist in an enticing way.

“A Beta?” Hyouga purred, increasing his pace slowly, “A convenient cover.”

He let go of Senku to undo his mask, allowing the full force of his musk to hit Senku. He watched in amusement as Senku’s pupils dilated further in arousal.

Hyouga leaned over Senku, his eyes gleaming silver in the moonlight. “Now then, little Omega,” he rumbled, “Would you like to see what sex with a  _ real  _ Alpha is like? _ ” _

Senku snarled, and Hyouga could see the fierce rejection in his eyes.

“Like _hell_,” Senku snarled, even as his face twisted into a smirk. “Even _if_ you’re an Alpha Prime_,_ it’s ten billion percent likely you’ll come up short.”

Hyouga would be absolutely livid if he didn’t smell the rippling undercurrent of desire emanating from the little Omega.

Hyouga grinned maniacally.  _ So  _ this _ is his game, huh? _

In lieu of rising to the bait, he leaned over and tightened his grip, nipping at the scent glands in Senku’s neck. There was a very faint, spicy scent underneath the smell of sage, one that he’d only smelt once before.  _ Could it be....? _

“Your answer  _ will _ be yes,” he rumbled, the words coming out in a purr. “You’re  _ my  _ prize. I won’t let you say ‘no.’”

He swallowed Senku’s protests with a searing kiss, only to rear back when his lips were bitten,  _ hard. _

“You  _ little shit _ ,” Hyouga snarled as blood trickled down his chin, “I was  _ going  _ to be gentle-”

“ _ Bullshit, _ ” Senku snarled. 

“ _ Why  _ are you resisting?” Hyouga demanded. “I can  _ smell  _ the desire on you.”  _ Did he not  _ know?

“Oh, gee, I don’t know,” Senku snarked, “Maybe it’s because you’re ten billion percent a sadistic piece of shit?”

“You flatter me,” Hyouga replied.

“Seriously, get  _ off.”  _ Senku shoved at Hyouga’s shoulders.

“That’s kind of the idea,” Hyouga rumbled, as he nipped Senku’s ear. “You and I… we’re the best of the best. Forget the old world, we can lead humanity to a new era of greatness!”

This close to Senku’s scent glands, he could smell the faint whiff of interest under the stench of denial. Hm.  _ Interesting. _ Perhaps some pushing was needed.

“Think about it Senku,” he murmured. “We can rebuild the world on  _ our  _ terms. The world we came from was so broken, but we can make something  _ so much better _ . Look at what you’ve accomplished on your own. Imagine what you’d accomplish with  _ me  _ by your side.”

Hyouga could smell the warring conflict within Senku. Deciding some action was needed, he whipped off Senku’s pants and started playing with his dripping hole.

“The people will need strong rulers,” he rumbled as his finger crooked, teasing around Senku’s special spot, “with the combined power to lead the sheep to the pasture of civilization.”

“ _ Aaaah- _ Aren’t you on Tsu- _ hm- _ Tsukasa’s side?” 

Hyouga sneered, allowing the strength of his contempt to show. “Tsukasa’s an  _ idiot _ ,” he snarled, “who doesn’t know how to  _ really _ lead an army. His empire is crumbling, and it will be  _ us  _ who deliver the final blow.”

Senku was so  _ close  _ to giving in, he could see that Hyouga was right, he just needed one final push. He added another finger, savouring the sweet gasps of pleasure that escaped Senku’s lips. Perhaps another angle was needed.

“You and I… we’re the perfect match.” he murmured. 

Senku’s eyes widened, and fear began to creep into his scent.  _ Gotcha _ .

“You  _ know  _ no other Alpha can satisfy you.” he said smugly. “You know that in this Stone World, there are none, bar me, who can match you.”

He stroked Senku’s cheek reverently, swiping his thumb across rosy lips. “It’s time to stop hiding, my Omega.” he whispered as he kicked off his skirt and lined his member with Senku’s dripping hole.

“Think of the legacy we could build, together.” he murmured as he pushed slowly in. He set a slow, languid pace, teasing more enticing sounds from Senku’s lips. “We can make a better world, you and I. Join me, Senku.”

Hyouga continued whispering sweet promises, even as his pace became faster and more erratic. Senku’s whimpers and gasps became all-out moans as he lost himself to the haze of sinful pleasure that Hyouga provided. 

Between thrusts, Hyouga painted a glorious picture of a utopia of science and might. As Hyouga’s knot started to swell, he added imagery of children,  _ their  _ children, the strongest and smartest children to ever grace this stone world, leading and continuing their legacy of science for centuries to come.

“A-ah, Hyouga, I’m-” Senku gasped. “I’m so  _ close.” _

“Come for me, Senku,” Hyouga commanded, “come on your Alpha’s cock.”

As Senku whimpered his release, Hyouga felt a sharp pain on the side of his neck, right where his scent glands were.

_ A mating mark. _

“Senku, you-” Hyouga began in surprise, only to be cut off by Senku.

“All that talk better have not been bullshit,” Senku said. “And make no mistake, my science comes first. I won’t be some hapless Omega at your beck and call.”

“No,” Hyouga murmured, “You’re not that weak.”

He picked up his thrusts once more, and as his knot caught and his seed spilled into Senku’s womb, he sank his fangs into Senku’s neck, returning the mating claim.

Together, they’d build the world anew.

**Author's Note:**

> HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ITS FINALLY DONE! I love this ship so much so I will sail this plank of wood to the end of the Earth. Thank you to everyone on Discord who supported me, but especially Riza, Rian, Neptune, and poor Suzu who tried her best, the poor dear. If y'all want in on the hot shipping action, there's a [Discord](https://discord.gg/xTbZ6Fm) for that! Come in and talk ships, and get sneak peeks of works yet to come!


End file.
